Appreciation
by InTheClosetFangirls
Summary: Alec asks a favour then shows his appreciation.  I'm new to this sort of thing  Enjoy xx


**A/N Right, OK here we go, I don't post… ever actually because I'm always to embarrassed but StarryOwlEyes managed to convince me to try it. So if this is terrible, blame her, LOL just kidding, ILU really gurl. Any mistakes are all mine, spelling is the bane of my existence. Also I have a grammar problem: I can't do it. Ignore the commas that have been thrown in there like confetti and try to enjoy. *Hides from humanity***

**These (sexy) characters belong to Cassandra Clare, not me. I'm just having fun with them and I will give them back unharmed. **

Magnus swore New York's weather was out to spite him. Today was the one day he set aside in his calendar to organise his paper work - _yes, the High Warlock of Brooklyn has paper work _- he was frightfully behind on customer recipes and invoices. It's always good to have a hard copy of his services, something he picked up from his days before machines, however recent -_ahem_- distractions have caused him to fall quite substantially behind. So, today he decided to put off oncoming clients and sort out the mess of paper that litters his study-cum-laundry room. The weather the week leading up to this day had been down right miserable, drizzly and wet with tornado style winds keeping business low and the High Warlock cuddled up in bed with his sexy Shadowhunter boyfriend. It's hard to imagine that apocalyptic weather was only yesterday when Magnus looks out the window to the clear blue skies and the scorching temperatures of 'paper work day'.

Magnus was this close to abandoning the paper work in favour of finding his favourite past time - Alec, and going for an ice-cream. Alas the High Warlock of Brooklyn was a man of integrity and determination, today was the day set; so today was the day it gets done. Even if he kinda hates himself for it. Alright he hates himself a lot for it. Pride has a lot to answer for.

His life's bane, that is work, was almost halfway finished when the arrival of Shadowhunter and cutie extraordinaire Alec Lightwood was announced by a key in the lock and the footsteps of a borderline clumsy 18 year old, _clumsy by the Shadowhunter standards_, which were heard thudding on the flooring. Magnus had to smile at this, even with the depressing overshadow of work loomed over him, Alec was sure to make it better just by being there. Magnus was a sap, its official.

"Hey baby, you in here?" Alec called from the main room of the apartment, otherwise knowing as the living room-slash-kitchen. It wasn't completely unusual for Alec to use endearments, but it was still rare and it always made Magnus' heart flutter like the teenager he looks like.

"I'm in here Beautiful, just finishing off some invoices and payment statements" Magnus called back, quickly his adorable lover found him whilst sporting a perplexed expression. Magnus' smiled turned into a full blown grin when he noticed what exactly Alec was carrying. A tray with two fruit smoothies and a take out bag from his favourite diner in Brooklyn.

"Didn't know you did paperwork, is it necessary for the High Warlock?" Alec inquired as he sat down on the desk where Magnus was working, careful not to knock off any of the papers.

"It's good to keep records Alexander, also the Clave like a paper trail to know what I've been up to roughly, well they don't ask for it exactly, they just imply heavily that they want it." Magnus mused then added, "is that for me?" motioning to the food and drink in Alec's hands still.

"Uh huh I assumed you haven't had lunch yet seeing how it's just turned 12, so I thought I'd surprise you, it you're favourite fancy salad thing, oh and a berry smoothie, I was going for coffee but it's the hottest its been in years out there" Alec supplied with a wave towards the window's general direction. By 'fancy salad thing' Magnus assumes he means a Ceasar's salad. Still, it was incredibly sweet of him. Magnus hates to think badly of his lover but when Alec Lightwood is being the kind doting boyfriend, he usually either wants a favour, or is horny. Sometimes that amounts to the same thing.

"Thank you Sweetness, but may I enquire into why you brought me lunch, when you know full well I can zap something into existence? Not that I don't appreciate it and I am starved, but there's something you want isn't there Precious?"

At least Alec had the decency to blush, although that is a common theme for him. Biting his lip before sending a shy smile to Magnus, alerting the Warlock to the fact he was correct in his assumption - Alec wanted something.

"Well, emm tomorrow night there's this, thing that it's required I go to…. Its umm a Shadowhunter yearly social meeting thing, we've been going since we were children its always so boring standing there with Jace and Isabelle whilst the parents boast about their children's ability to behead stuff, and I was wondering " Alec was crimson by the end of his rushed speech and avoiding eye contact with Magnus by looking at the floor whilst playing with a loose thread of his relatively new_ish_ sweater.

"Excuse me could you repeat that last bit in a language we can all understand?" Magnus had an inkling about what he said, but he wanted to hear it to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, plus its always fun to tease Alec.

"I said. Would. You. Go. With. Me. So. I. Wont. Be. Alone." Alec forced out he still looked embarrassed and a little scared that Magnus would say no. It was hard for Alec still, he's never done this 'relationship' thing before, all he knew of love came from stories, books and silly Mundane television. Never had he experienced love first hand, his parents didn't count they never exactly hand a stable relationship, in fact Alec is almost certain they hate each other but stayed together for their children. How to proceed as a couple is completely alien to him, he just hopes that he's doing his best and Magnus wont dump him.

That's been working so far.

"Babe, seriously is that it? You want me to come to some stupid gathering with you, of course I will! Why do you look so worried. What's the matter?" Taking Alec's hand in his and pressing a kiss on the knuckles Magnus looked up at Alec, who was still perched on the desk sending him a reassuring smile. "Come on tell me, where you scared I'd say no? Is that is."

"No…. well yeah, I mean" sighing Alec tried again "it's just, I didn't want to ask you to do something you didn't want to do, there will be loads of people there and…" but he was cut across by Magnus.

"And what you think I don't want to be seen with you? Alec do you remember the Accords Hall? You kissing me in front of everyone and their Parabatai?" Magnus teased, even though he was still unsure of where Alec's sudden insecurities came from. "which incidentally made me the happiest person on the planet, because my boyfriend Alexander Lightwood showed the world he loved me"

Alec was back to blushing furiously, and trying to suppress the grin that was creeping across his handsome features, but he had to make sure Magnus was aware of what this involved.

"There's a difference between kissing you in front of everyone; being wrapped up in ourselves and knowing it's just the two of us that matter, and having you at my side whilst everyone makes snide comments and insults you, I don't want you to go through that I love you, and Shadowhunters are my kin but they're fucking bastards most of the time." Alec explained whilst slipping off the desk to crouch down to Magnus' height so he can look him in his stunning cat-slit eyes. He never let go of his hand.

Magnus surprised him however by chuckling, the look of shock must have been evident on Alec's face because Magnus quickly sobered up, he started to stroke Alec's face with his free hand before starting to talk.

"Oh God, I love you I don't know what miraculous deed I did to deserve such a sweet and kind hearted guy like you, but heavens above I'm fucking grateful" he pulled Alec closer and kissed him sweetly on the lips before pulling back to continue "Darling, I've heard the worst of what humanity can throw at me and non-humanity too for that matter, every insult, every disgusted look - I've had them all, a bunch of stuck up Angel blooded dickheads are not going to stop me from having fun with my boyfriend, who have I mentioned I love very much?"

Magnus pulled him in for another kiss, deeper and longer this time it left them both feeling breathless. Panting in to Magnus mouth, Alec moved so he was standing in between Magnus' now open legs and he bent down to insinuate another kiss, short and sweet this time.

"I know you're right, but I hate the fact you've gone through that. I want to reach into your past- all 800 odd years of it- and kill everyone that's ever looked at you the wrong way. You don't deserve that treatment you're perfect" Alec started to kiss down the side of Magnus' jaw towards his neck, nipping at the skin as he trailed down.

"I'm far from perfect baby"

"You're perfect to me"

Alec finally reached his destination and started to suck on the sensitive spot just below Magnus' jaw line. Making Magnus moan. Alec slipped his hand in Magnus' hair and pulled lightly knowing it always elicited a good reaction from his lover, this time did not disappoint, with Magnus moaning louder and gasping Alec's name. Once Alec's task was complete he pulled away from his boyfriend to admire his work, a fresh new hickey proudly standing out against his caramel skin, pride flashed within Alexander. Magnus however was not happy he stopped his sweet assault and whined at the lack of contact between them now, a smirk crossed Alec's face as a misbehaving twinkle shone in his azure blue eyes.

"You know, I just realised that you are willing to put yourself under scrutiny from a bunch of narrow minded idiots, with no concept of what real love is like. All for me. I think you deserve a reward don't you?" Alec's smirk was full on by this time and Magnus' pupils where blown due to the lust he was currently feeling coursing through his body. He managed to whimper out a half assed response of 'God yeah, please' before Alec sunk to his knees, still between his open legs.

Alec was running his hands up and down the insides of Magnus' skinny jean clad thighs, teasing the Warlock who already felt like he was going to explode with the pressure of being fully hard already. It's not often the High Warlock of Brooklyn cursed his fabulous fashion sense, but keeping a raging hard-on in skinny jeans was one of these times. The relief flooded over him when Alec finally gripped his zipper with one hand whilst undoing the button with the other. As usual the Warlock has forgoing underwear due to lack of space in his skin tight jeans, so his erection springs free. That never fails to make Alec whimper. No matter how often he sees his lover naked, he will never get sick of the sight of him in all his glory, especially that glorious erection he is sporting that's just begging to be licked. It's making Alec's mouth water at the thought. His breath ghosted over the tip pulling strangled moans from the older man.

"Please, baby, please no teasing its not nice" moaned Magnus, who's frustration was driving him insane. Alec responded by sucking the tip into his mouth, the feeling of his boyfriends hot moist mouth around his sensitive cock made Magnus all but scream out in pleasure. Alec pulled off to speak.

"Is that what you wanted baby? Hmmm me to stop my teasing" the second Alec finished talking he plunged his mouth down, taking Magnus to the root. This time Magnus did scream out.

"Ah fuck…. God Alec…..don't ….stop"

Hollowing his cheeks, Alec changed angle to make sure Magnus' entire length was in his mouth. He started to hum around the asset making the most delicious sounds come out of Magnus' mouth as the vibrations rocked his senses. Fisting Alec's hair, Magnus was trying his hardest not to buck fully into his mouth, an almost impossible task. Sweat was clinging to his forehead from the New York temperatures mixed with the sweet torture his cock was receiving. Magnus could feel himself nearing his completion only managing to grasp out.

"Alec, I'm … I'm so close….God"

Alec pulled back and looked up to his dishevelled lover with a devilish smirk, Magnus' eyes snapped to Alec's face as he watched him form the next word.

"Where?" Alec asked.

"Wh..hat?" Magnus was stammering and breathing heavily, he was so close and wanted nothing more than for Alec to return to the task in hand and let him cum.

"Where do you want to cum? In my mouth or on my face?"

Magnus though he was about to explode, that was singularly one of the hottest things he has ever heard, the look of pure angelic innocence on Alec's face makes it almost to much to handle. He only manages to half whimper half whisper his response "_face_" which leads to Alec, pulling the tip back into his mouth and sucking with vigour, this only lasted a few seconds before he pulled off as Magnus was pulsing in his mouth, just as he did Magnus let go, coating Alec's face across his cheeks, nose and lips in his cum which was making him scream Alec's name.

Alec pulled back, still covered in his boyfriends spunk so he could make eye contact with the dazed and utterly blissed out Warlock. Both were panting heavily and Magnus was enjoying the afterglow of such and intense orgasm, he slipped bonelessly off the chair he was still occupying so he could kneel opposite his blue eyed lover. Leaning forward he began to lap at his boyfriends face licking off his own cum and making them both shiver, Magnus was all but purring as he continued to clean his boyfriend of the mess he made. Alec's hand found its way into Magnus' hair again this time he was just massaging the scalp in soothing motion, his throat felt raw and sore but in the best way possible the way that makes it known he just took care of his boyfriend. When Magnus had finished he finally had recovered enough to speak.

"Holy shit Alexander" his breathlessness was still apparent making Alec feel even more proud of his job well done. He loved being able to do this for Magnus, he always feels that he has to almost compete with past lovers so Alec vowed to be the best his lover has ever seen, because after all the Lightwoods strive for nothing but perfection, in all aspects of their lives. Alec can't help but feel his sister would be proud of him after that performance (even if that thought is wrong on _so many _levels). He leaned up and kissed the Warlock sweetly on the mouth, a downright innocent kiss after what he just did.

"It was to say thanks for being a fantastic boyfriend." It's true Alec Lightwood doesn't use endearments often, but it's when he uses the word 'boyfriend' to describe Magnus, that's when the Warlock feels the most loved as well as the luckiest guy on the planet.

"You're welcome, Darling"

Shaky legged, Magnus managed - somehow - to stand, pulling his boyfriend up with him. He pulled the adorable and downright sinful Shadowhunter towards him for one last passion fuelled kiss with their tongues battling for dominance before Alec gave in and decided to let Magnus win and enjoy the feeling of Magnus' hot tongue caress the inside of his mouth. Reluctantly Alec pulled away before things got heated again.

"Don't you have paperwork to finish up?" He teased, knowing full well when Magnus starts something he wants to be able to complete it by the end of the same day - this extends to work as well. The Warlock just groaned.

"Rub it in why don't you Alexander, but yes sadly I do with to finish this monstrosity I called a work pile" He said whilst motioning over the paper covered desk in a grand sweeping action. "But before I do, is there anything I can help _you_ with? Hmm" Magnus all but leered when he said that, he did his signature eyebrow raise whilst smirking in the hope it'll coax a blush out of the usually shy Shadowhunter.

"No, that's alright you get back to your work I'll sort myself out" Alec said as he kissed Magnus on the cheek before turning and walking towards the door (he was barely blushing, Alec felt proud of that fact). Only stopping when he heard Magnus call out to him.

"Are you sure? Final offer before I start work again and don't move until it's all finished" Alec just shook his head lightly.

A small smile played on his lips as Alec looked over to Magnus, who shrugged as he sat down on the chair he was previously occupying, saying something that sounded suspiciously like "suit yourself" under his breath. He watched Magnus pick up a file labelled 'expenses' and open it before exiting the room, closing the door with an audible click and calling back.

"It's fine, I'll just take care of myself. Do your work and try not to think of me on your bed screaming your name whilst I'm fixing my problem"

Alec was rewarded with a mixture of a moan and a growl from the Warlock followed by some imaginative curses.

Curses towards Alec's sneakiness and his ability to be a tease.

Curses towards Magnus' stubbornness.

Finally, curses towards stupid fucking paperwork.

_Fin_

**A/N Well? Was it as bad for you as it was for me writing it? If you do review, can you please not do it on my Twitter, I have people on there that don't need to know I write that ^^ **

**Thanks for reading. Je Ne Regrette Rien. **


End file.
